Baby Bloos
by VampGoddess101
Summary: Stefan and Elena are happily married and have there own girl Molly, But when a figure from there past returns. Have they changed? And for Better? Read This!
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert Salvatore twitched in her sleep. This would happen a lot lately. What exactly? Well the constant Nightmares and depression. Stefan looked at his wife. He knew that if he woke her she would dismiss that she was having a nightmare and tell him to go back asleep. Molly Salvatore Stefan and Elena's little girl started to cry. Stefan got up and consoled the little girl who was a lot easier to deal with than her mother sometimes.

'I'll get her bottle!' said Elena.

'Hey it's okay I'll get I think she wants her mom anyway!.' Stefan handed Elena the little girl and walked downstairs.

Elena cuddled the little girl soothing her she was tired. Stefan came back in the room with Moll's bottle. Elena started to feed the young girl.

'Stefan How come you were awake when Molly started to cry?'

'You were twitching in your sleep!'

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!'

'Its okay Elena what do you dream about? Do you mind me asking?'

'One is that Katherine came back and tried to kill you again and you died and I had to rise Moll on my own!' Stefan put his arm around Elena.

'I'm 175 I ain't going any where we've been through to much.' Elena wrapped Molly in her blanket as she was falling back asleep.

The happy couple returned to their bed. Elena cuddled into Stefan's chest.

'I'm scared!' she whispered .

'Elena everything will be okay! I promise!'

'Agh don't promise it's bad luck!'

'Yes Stefan You should listen to her more often!'

Elena and Stefan stood up almost immediately.

**Hey thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon all the chapters will be short because thr quicker to write there for quicker updates!..**

**Hope you don't mind ! Xoxo Sophie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: **_'Yes Stefan You should listen to her more often!' _

_Elena and Stefan stood up almost immediately. _

'Bonnie!' said Elena.

'You left! Elena, You left me!'

'Bonnie, I had to make a decision! It was for Stefan and Molly.' Elena walked towards Bonnie. 'Meredith understood why can't you?'

_Flashback: 'Stefan, we need to leave New York.' Elena and Stefan had moved to New York with Bonnie two months ago. Stefan could tell Elena hated it here. _

'_Sure, but why do you want to leave?' _

_Elena walked over to Stefan Her Husband!. 'Stefan I don't want you to get mad but I'm pregnant!.' Stefan froze all over._

'_How could I be mad?' He pulled her into a hug. _

'_I don't want to raise a kid in an apartment I want to go back an raise it properly in Virginia!' She took a breath. _

'_What ever you want Elena!' He pulled her into another embrace. The couple shared there happy moment but little did they now that Bonnie had heard everything! She couldn't believe that Elena was just going back to the life that Bonnie so desperately wanted to run away from but would she? _

_Bonnie didn't know where her legs were carrying her. She just ran. Until she came to an all too familiar door. The door of Damon and Katherine Salvatore. _

_Stefan walked up behind her. 'Elena's looking for you!' _

'_So when was she going to tell me ye are moving.' _

'_As I said she's looking for you.' _

'_I don't give a fuck Stefan she wasn't going to tell me!' _

'_Yes she was if I were you I'd go there quick or you won't ever here from her again!' he sighed heavily and walked into his brother and his psycho ex girlfriends house._

'You left without saying good bye.'

'Bonnie after what you said to me?, Do you even remember!'

In fact Bonnie did remember. She remembered every day!

'_Hey Bonnie I have good news and…'_

'_Oh I've heard it all!'_

'_Isn't it great!' _

'_Elena you are so self-centered you are leaving me.' _

'_Bonnie don't turn this on me! I am moving back to Virginia for the welfare of my child! Just …' _

'_Just shut it Elena move back to Virginia but hear me when I say if you step over the state line Don't you ever Come looking to me when it goes wrong! I don't care, you get your Salvatore and baby and I get New York.' _

_Bonnie stormed out of the apartment._

'You hurt me Bonnie all I wanted was your blessing now you said you never wanted to see me so why are you here?'

'Revenge!' was her answer she disappeared out the window.

Stefan could feel Elena shaking in his grip. Molly looked up to her mommy and Daddy frozen on the spot. Elena picked up her daughter and held her close!

'I'll kill her Stefan if I have to!'

**Hi thanks for reading and thank you everyone who have favourited and story alerted and of course REVIEWED ! **

**Its funny everyone thought it would be damon or Katherine but it hasn't ! But trust me they WILL NOT be ANGELS in my fic! **

**Hope you enjoyed the twist let me know! **

**Sophie!xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here we go.**

Damon and Katherine walked around Stefan and Elena's house. Damon had heard Bonnie was back in town and looking to kill Elena. Not that he cared but he wanted her dead too.

'Well, well, well brother?' a mocking voice whispered from behind.

Damon turned around. He saw the face.

'I…I… Th…ought you were … DEAD!'

'Nice Damon.'

Sylvia Salvatore one of the forgotten Salvatore sisters stood to face her brother after 150 years.

'Whose side are you on?' she asked.

'Bonnie's' he answered blankly.

'Well if you want to live I'd make a head start!'

Damon watched as she walked in the back door. He couldn't get her wild hair out of his head. But he got a bigger surprise when another dark haired figure walked out of the bush. This time it was male. Damon stood their shell-shocked.

'Hey! Who are you?' called Katherine.

'Dylan Salvatore, your nephew!'

Damon watched the black haired teen walked into the house.

'Oh shit!'

'Damon does that mean Alexandra and Olivia both had their kids as well.'

'Yes! Alexandra's Zeke and Justin and Olivia's Kieran.'

'You knew?' Katherine spat accusingly

'I knew what they were called but I didn't know they survived.'

With Zeke and Justin

'Justin! Mom is going to kill us, Dylan already got caught!'

'Yes she is, Boo!'

Alexandra chuckled as Zeke jumped out of his skin.

'Mom!'

'Zeke, Come on you two, you're going to meet your Uncle Stefan!'

**Ohhh What were the boys doing, What's Bonnie Planning Find out next Time! **

**Xxxo Sophie (VampGoddess101)**

**PS Back up all your files saves an awful lot of shit! Trust ME lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I can explain I've been studying for my Junior Cert! (Anyone from Ireland knows what it is and what a pain in the ass it is) Big test basically! Anyway! This is just a little taster into the new characters and there life!**

Stefan walked into his and Elena's bedroom. The walls were a soft cream and all the furniture was of a deep mahogany wood.

'Are you okay with Sylvia, Leanndra and Olivia back!'

'Yeah they seem nice!'

Stefan could hear the soft patter of tiny feet running towards the bed.

'Daddy! Mommy!'

Molly's head peeped up. 'I can't get asweep!'

Elena sighed.

'Well I guess you'll have to come up here with us then!'

'Okay' Molly's hair jumped as she snuggled herself into her fathers chest.

'Daddy will you tell me bout my aunts.'

'Your too young!'

'But you won't tell Mommy either and she is a big girl!'

'I can't tell her when little ears are around to hear it!'

'Does that mean Justin, Dylan and Zeke are little too!'

'Yeah Moll they are try and go to sleep!'

'Kay Daddy nite'

'Nite'

Elena smirked leant over and whispered in his ear. 'You don't miss a thing'

She held up his diary so he could see…

It was a normal morning for the Salvatore's Damon and Stefan were discussing politics while Leanndra and Katherine (their house guest) made small talk about new fashion trends. Sylvia and Olivia hadn't come down yet. It was quiet windy outside and it was being gossiped that something very bad was going to happen.

Later on that day their was a panic around the house as Gisupee Salvatore and Jonathon Gilbert snaked around. The three sisters were no where to be found.

It was nightfall and as the two brothers were busy saving Katherine Sylvia had problems of her own. Her father had found out her mother was a witch and that she had the powers that were meant to go to Stefan.

Gisupee Salvatore faced his daughters,

'You and your brothers are the same useless, never do anything right!' he aimed the gun at them

'Papa you do not have to do this please!' begged Leanndra.

He shock his head and fired the first one hit Sylvia she yelped in pain. He shot more until he was looking at his very much dead daughters.

'That's no word of a lie!'

'He pulled the trigger and he knew they were carrying?'

'Yep Sylvia has been a tough cookie ever since but when she is with Dylan she is more care-free!'

'Bit like you when you're with Moll!'

'Hey what can you say?'

'True!'

**At Damon and Katherine's **

'Bonnie with Sylvia on there side they are ahead of us she is waymore advanced then you ever will be!'

'Damon I have Emily's gremoir'

'That's not going to win this fight Sylvia can use the elements against any foe she wants, My mother was half witch half elementalist'

'What is Dylan then'

'When or If Sylvia dies he automatically gets the powers after him there is Molly'

'It's inherited'

'Exactly your playing with fire Olivia can and will kill you.'

'So what are we going to do!'

'We are going to destroy the power!'

'How?'

Katherine looked at Bonnie. 'Damon just explained it!'

Bonnie still looked clueless.

'First we kill Molly then the boys Dylan etc and then we kill Sylvia the rest will be easy after that!'

Bonnie looked at the two cold blooded beings in front of her was she willing to kill her best friends pride and joy?

Bonnie nodded. He was going to do it Elena was going to pay!

**Review not the best chapter at all I know soz bout that fights are next! **

**Xxxooo sofa! **


End file.
